Our Kind Of Love
by WillowsCry
Summary: Emily was never Sam's imprint, so what will happen will Bella doesn't accept Edward's proposal? You have to read to see.
1. Chapter 1

_It was the night of my high school graduation. I was sitting in there in the back corner of El Meso with my dad and Edward. Our graduation gowns were on the back of the chairs caps sitting on the table. "I am so proud of you Bells. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." Charlie said as he smiled. He had been crying earlier, but by this point he was walking on air. _

_ "Dad it's not that big of a deal." I said as I reached over the table to and placed my hand on his shoulder. _

_ "Bella let you dad be this is a huge day." Edward said as he looked at me. I thought he was just being Edward, I never expected what would happen next. I was in shock when he dropped to one in knee right there in the middle of the restaurant. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you with my whole heart every day of forever, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked as he pulled out a ring box. _

_ I remember how everything seemed too stopped around me. Everyone was waiting for my answer. I looked over at my father who had steam coming out of both ears. "I…No." I whispered as I looked at Edward. "I am eighteen; I haven't got a chance to live yet." I said as I looked at him. "I am just going to go. I am so sorry." I said as I looked at Edward before I walked away. _

It seems unreal that was months ago, since then the whole town keeps waiting to see who will capture my heart. However, they are just going to have to wait. I am enjoying just being Bella. I got a job at the local library and I still work at Newton's. However, nothing said independence like getting my own place. I looked up at the building in front of me. It was half away across town from Charlie's, holding four little one bedroom apartments in a brick building. I walked up to my door and smiled. "Hold right there, Bells." Dad said as he flashed a picture of me unlocking my door for the first time.

"Pull it together Charlie." Jake said as he came up the steps with a box. I walked into the little empty apartment and I could feel this was my home. "So this is the amazing place you raved about?" Jake asked as he set the first box down on the floor.

"Yep. See this is the living room and then you come over here." I said as I moved forward under the arch in the ceiling. "And this is the dining room." I said as I smiled. Then I went down the hallway to show them the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom.

"Bella bee where are you!" I heard Emily say as she walked through the front door. It has been a little awkward these last few months since Jake imprinted on Emily. She broke her engagement with Sam and let's just say it's taking him time to bounce back.

"Emmy!" I said as I ran into the living room. "What do you think?" I asked as I looked at my friend.

"It's so charming." She said as she hugged me.

"Babe please don't encourage her." Jake said as he looked at Emily.

"Jake everyone has to start somewhere." Emily said with a laugh. "I think we need to get you some furniture though Bella bee." She said as she looked at me. "Jakey poo go get the boxes of dishes out of my car."

"Em, I told you I didn't need anything." I said with a laugh.

"I am not doing this for your sake. These are pieces from the old house. Sam and I halved everything and now I have tons of dishes that Jake doesn't want me to have." Emily explained as my dad and Jake headed out the door. It was a nice feeling as I unpacked my belongings. I didn't have nearly enough stuff to fill the apartment, but it was getting there. Dad left and then Jake and Em. It was weird being somewhere all alone. I kind of loved it though. I was unpacking the boxes of dishes Emily gave me when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Paul and Jared holding boxes.

"There is our favorite wolf girl." Paul said with a laugh. "Sam wanted us to bring you a home warming gift."

"Let me guess dishes." I said as I looked at them. I knew very well these were the last things that Sam and Emily held on to from their broken relationship. They just smiled. "What am I supposed to do with like thirty sets of dishes?" I asked as I led the boys to the kitchen.

"Feed your favorite wolves." Paul said with a smile.

"Is that Pauly code for what's for dinner?" I asked him.

"You know it." He said as he hugged me.

"I will make a deal with you. You two set up my bed and I will order you pizza." I said with a laugh.

"Deal!" They said together. I just laughed as I opened the bedroom door for them. It seemed like in no time the pizza was ordered and the boys were working. I was on the phone with Kim.

"Yeah I put them to work." I said as she asked if I had seen Jared. "They brought over more dishes."

"_I know how you feel. We got all the blankets. It's a sad thought to think that they are just giving away a house full of stuff. Someone told me Sam is going to sell the house." _She said on the other line.

"I feel for him, but he loves that house I just don't see the point in giving it up to." I said as I placed more dishes in the cabinets.

"_He did build it for her." _She said on the other end.

"I know." I said. "It's so sad. I mean I am thrilled for Jake and Em, but he doesn't deserve this heartache."

"_I bet Leah is having a field day with this. He left her because he was in love with Emily and now she left him for Jake." _She said as the boys walked passed me towards the living room.

"SHIT!" I heard Jared yell before I ran down the hall.

"Kim I got to go." I said as I saw my front door in Jared's hands and not on my door frame.

"Don't worry we will fix it." He said as he looked at me.

"I am going to call Sam." Paul said as he took my cell phone out of my hand.

"You broke my house." I said as I looked at them.

"No dude we ripped the door off the hinges." Paul said into the phone. "The front door." He said as I looked at them in disbelief. "I know Charlie is going to kill me."

"Hello." I heard a sweet voice said as I looked up to see an old lady standing in my doorway. "This is a new one." She said with a laugh. "I am Millie, I live next store."

"I am Bella." I said as I walked towards her. "I am so sorry if we disturbed you." I said as I looked at her.

"Please you didn't. If anything you have been entertaining." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah that seems to be a common trend with my friends." I said as I looked at Jared and Paul.

"Okay, Sam is coming to fix the door." Paul said as he handed me my cell phone.

"Paul this is Millie." I said as I looked at him. "The neighbor."

"Hey." He said as he smiled.

"You need a haircut." Millie said as she looked at him. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked her. "We have pizza on the way." I said as I smiled.

"You're just as friendly as your father." She said as she walked into the small apartment.

"You know my dad?" I asked her.

"Bella everyone in town knows your dad." Jared said with a laugh. "Police chief ranks up there with Mayor."

"I keep forgetting that it is such a big deal." I said as I looked at him.

"Whatever Arizona." He said as he looked at me.

"It took two years to get rid of that nickname and now you start it again." I said as I looked at him.

"We could always go back to calling you LL." Someone said from behind me. I looked back at the door to see Sam there.

"Sammy." I squealed as I ran to hug him. "Please tell me you can fix my door." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah I can, but you might want to idiot proof your apartment." He said as he looked at Jared and Paul.

"I will take that into consideration." I said as I looked at him.

"Good." He said as he looked at me. I sat and talked with Millie as the boys worked on the door and then scarfed down three pizzas. She told me about how her daughter moved to Seattle and she was all alone.

"You look like my Sara when she was young." She said as she looked at me.

"I bet that's a great compliment." I said as I walked her back to her place. "If you need anything you know where to find me." I said before I walked back in my place. "The other two sneak out?" I asked as I looked at Sam who was sitting in one of the lawn chairs I had set up in my living room.

"Jared had to get back to Kim." He answered as he looked at me.

"So, where is it?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked as he looked at me.

"The beer. You reek of it." I said as I looked at him.

"No I don't." He said as he looked at me.

"Right." I said as I looked at him. I opened the door back up. "So, if I go to the truck there wouldn't be any there?" I asked.

"Bella you are a pain in my ass." He said as he watched me go out to his truck and pull the six-pack right from the passenger's seat.

"I really should get a name tag that says that." I said as I looked at him. I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and tossed him a beer. "I don't want you drinking alone." I said as I looked at him.

"It's not like I have Emily anymore." He said as he looked at me.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked him as I opened one of the beers I stole from him.

"When aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

"You're better off without her. I know you loved her, but it wasn't right you need to see that." I said as I looked at him.

"What do you know about love?" He asked.

"Samuel Uley you are so lucky I don't want to break a hand or I would punch you." I said as I looked at him.

"Right you had Edward." He said bitterly. "You left him."

"Yeah because it wasn't right." I said as I looked at him.

"What does this do with me?" He asked.

"It wasn't her." I said as I looked at him. "If Emily was the one you would have imprinted on her." I said as I looked at him. About a beer later he actually replied to that.

"I remember when Edward left, that night I found you in the woods you looked like you were trying to physically hold yourself together as you emotionally fell apart." He said before he took a sip. "That's what it feels like." He mumbled.

"It gets better." I said as I looked at him.

"How?" He asked.

"I got an ideal to cheer you up." I said as I looked at him. I went into the kitchen and brought him one of the three glass pitchers him and Em gave me.

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?" He asked.

"Chuck it at the wall." I said as I handed it to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"It's this or we sing Love Hurts at the top of our fucking lungs." I said as I looked at him.

"I don't sing." He said as he took the pitcher. "I don't know about this." He said as he looked at me.

"Do you need me to cheer for you?" I asked him.

"No." He said as he looked at me.

"Every other guy in town would have totally said yes." I said as I looked at him.

"What if I break the wall?" He asked.

"You're a contractor, you can fix it." I said as I looked at him. "I can't believe the great alpha is being such a chicken." I said as I looked at him.

"I am not a chicken." He said as he looked at me before chucking the pitcher at the wall. I could tell he felt some release as the glass shattered.

"WOO!" I yelled as I looked at him. Something changed in that moment as our eyes meet. I felt a pull towards him like nothing I had felt before. "Now tell me that didn't feel good." I said as I looked at him. He didn't answer me he just leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I have heard about the fireworks of a first kiss, but I had never felt them before.

"Best feeling in the whole world." He said as he placed his forehead against mine.

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I really like this pairing, so let me know what you think.**

**~Willow**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV

Oh shit! I stood there looking into Bella's eyes and I couldn't believe what just happened. I tried so hard to imprint on Emily and I never could. It seemed unreal that it happened here and now. Bella was drinking me under the table, talking craziness about moving on and BAM it happens. She made me throw that glass at the wall and when I did she yelled "WOO!" I turned to look at her and that's when it happened. Everything changed. All the sudden she was what grounded me to the earth. I loved her and I wanted her to love me back. All the sudden I was in love with the leach lover. I didn't think about anything as I placed my lips on hers. I didn't have to it felt so natural being with her. "Best feeling in the whole world." I said as I stared at her. I wanted to stay there forever, but what was she going to think. "I should probably go." I said as I looked at her.

"No, you are too drunk to drive come on we can share the bed." She said as she pushed me to the bedroom.

"I don't know if that is a good ideal." I said as I looked at her.

"Too bad." She said as she looked at me.

"You are a bossy little thing." I said as I grinned at her.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said with a laugh. I have to say that I have come to admire Bella for her new found spunk after she ditched that leach. I watched her as she dug through the boxes in her room for a pair of pajamas. She finally dug out a pair of short shorts and a tank top. "Turn around." She said as she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Fine don't. I have nothing to hide." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her black bra.

"You could have given me a warning." I said as I turned around.

"I did." She said. "Not like you will remember this in the morning anyways." She said with a laugh as she hopped on the bed fully dressed in her pajamas. "Come on Sammy this bed is big enough for a werewolf." She said as she patted the empty side next to her.

"Bella how many men have slept in your bed?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"Including you … three." She said as she smiled up at me. It wasn't long before she was snuggled next to me. Part of me was thinking this was exactly where she belonged. The other part was thinking about what everyone is going to think. She was so beautiful laying there looking at me. "Don't worry Sammy." She whispered as she ran her finger along my jaw.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I know Sammy, I felt it." She said as she looked into my eyes.

**A/N: I love this pairing. I know that I am going to be on cloud nine while writing this. I hope you like it to. I know this one is short, but it got to the point I needed it to. So let me know what you think. **

**~willow**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of the radio and the smell of coffee. I rolled over to see the other half of the bed empty. I picked up my phone from the floor to see it was only seven thirty before I stumbled out of bed. I stood in the doorway for a moment watching Sam cooking as he sipped on a cup of coffee and sang along with the radio. "I never pegged you as a country boy." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Well, we have a lot to learn about each other." He said as he smiled at me. "For instance why do you have two coffee pots, but no spoons?" He asked.

"Because my dear I know what is important." I replied as I grabbed a black mug out of the cabinet before helping myself to the coffee he made.

"I picked up a few things for you at the store." He said as he looked at me.

"I can see." I said with a laugh. "So what you making?" I asked as I hopped on the counter.

"Bacon and eggs." He said. "I am surprised you even want to think about food. I was sure you would have a killer hangover."

"What can I say I handle alcohol well." I said as I reached for the radio.

"Don't change that channel. I refuse to listen to Lady Gaga this early in the morning." He said as he lifted the spatula up at me.

"Touchy." I said with a laugh as the song changed. "I love this song turn it up!" I squealed as I looked at him.

"Bossy much?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"You will get used to it." I said as he turned the music up.

"I already am." He said before he went back to what he was doing. "…have I told you lately that I love you like crazy girl…" He sang along with the radio. "Do you have to work today?" He asked as he reached for a plate out of the cabinet next to me.

"Noon till six." I answered.

"I will pick you up at six then." He said with a smile as he handed me a plate of food.

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

"Meaning you have no damn clue." I said as before I started to eat.

"Just eat your breakfast." He replied. I looked at him as he leaned up against the wall opposite of me.

"Yes, sir." I said softly. It was peaceful sitting there with Sam as we had breakfast. That was until he answered my cell phone.

"It's your dad." He said as he handed it to me.

_"Bella why is Sam there?" _My dad asked on the other line.

"He fixed my door after Paul and Jared broke it off the hinges." I answered.

_"Those boys need to grow up."_ He mumbled.

"Dad don't give them a hard time, that's my job." I said with a laugh.

_"Well I got to go. Call me later. I miss you Bella."_ He said before he hung up.

"He is going to be tough to break the news to." Sam said as he put his plate in the sink.

"What news?" I asked him.

"You know what news Bella." He said as he took my plate from me.

"Oh right, that news." I said as I smiled at him.

"You are such a silly girl." He said. I just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

"It's part of my charm." I said with a giggle before his lips met mine.

"Go get ready." He said as he pulled away.

"Bossy much?" I asked with a laugh. I just went to my room and start the great smock hunt of 2011. By the time I found the orange piece of fabric and got myself ready I was running out the door.

"Are you always running late?" Sam asked as he directed me to his truck.

"How long have you known me? I have never been good with time." I said as I got in his truck.

"Well after all this time it is clear that I don't really know you Miss. Bella Swan." He said as he started the car.

"You saw me as nothing more than the leach lover who hurt Jake." I said as I looked out the window.

"Honestly, yes. Hell I thought that you would have been long gone after graduation." He said as he looked at me. "And I thought you would have a different last name and a non-beating heart."

"Well, I am here and still the same old Bella Swan. But, you can feel my heartbeat if you really want to." I said as I smiled at him.

"I might have to take you up on that someday." He said as he smiled at me. "But, for now you need to get inside." He said as he parked in the Newton's Sporting Goods' parking lot.

"Fine. I will see you at six." I said as I smiled at him. "And Sam it doesn't have to be awkward." I said before I shut the door and walked away.

"Bells I didn't hear your truck pull up." Mike said as I walked in front door. He was standing behind the counter being his normal goofy self.

"A friend dropped me off." I said as I walked over to the computer to clock in.

"Let me guess that Jacob kid?" He asked.

"No, Sam you nosey little turd." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"Well, I don't know who that is." Mike replied.

"You are such a nut. How is Jessica?" I asked him.

"She is loving Seattle." He replied. He stayed back from college because his father suffered a heart attack this past summer. I knew he was taking it hard.

"Sounds like Jess. This place is too damn small town for someone like her." I replied.

"Yeah well it's the end of camping season so I doubt anyone is going to come in here today." He said as he went back to building a pyramid with the display candies.

"Well, I would say we could play with the paint guns again, but your mother freaked out last time." I said as I jumped on the counter.

"We could always break in one of those new tents." He said as he looked up at me.

"Ummm…how about no." I said with a smile.

"It was worth a try." He mumbled.

"Maybe one day someone will agree to that. It won't be me, but maybe like Sara." I said.

"I know I could get any other girl in this town to take me up on my offer." He said as he smiled up at me.

"You should awful sure about that." I said as I looked at him.

"I would bet money on it." He replied.

"That is so cold, betting money on a poor girl's sexual mistake."

"Who said it would be a mistake?" He asked me.

"Any person who does it in a tent display at a sporting good store made a mistake." I answered him as I looked at the clock 12:20. Only five hours and forty minutes before I saw Sam again. I could handle that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

I pulled up to the house that was starting to hate after dropping Bella off. I noticed that my lights were on. My pack was probably wondering where the hell I am. It's not like me to be out all night. "You do know that it is unfair to ask us to be here at the crack of dawn and then not be here yourself right?" Jake asked as he looked up at me from my sofa.

"Where were you anyways?" Paul asked.

"With Bella." I answered as I sat down in my chair.

"Holy crap you spent the night!" Jared said as he looked at me.

"Wow, wait you didn't sleep with her did you?" Seth chimed in.

"No, better than that." I said as I smiled.

"I don't know what could be better than that…she is one grade a hottie." Seth said as he got up. I growled at the sound of his petty words.

"Oh my god, you imprinted on her!" Jared yelled. I just sat there and nodded my head waiting for the backlash.

"About damn time. I always knew Bells would be a wolf girl." Jake said with a smile. I was so sure he would have been ticked.

"Everyone loves Bella." Seth said as he looked at me.

"Just don't overwhelm her…this is a bit awkward for us." I said as I led them out to the front yard and then off to patrol. Time seemed to pass fast before I knew it I was walking into Newton's Sporting Goods with one of my nice flannel shirts on with nice jeans. Bella was standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to Newton's Sporting Goods, how can I help you sir?" She asked with a laugh.

"I was interested in buying a tent. See I am thinking about taking my new girl out camping this weekend." I said as I walked over to the counter.

"Very smooth Sam." She said with a laugh.

"I am serious." I said as I looked at her.

"Well since you are just so big I would suggest the Mt. Forrest Classic in green." She said as she pointed to the largest tent they had set up behind her. "That is unless you were planning on being up close and personal." She said as she looked at me.

"I will take one of those monster sixe ones." I said as I looked at her.

"MIKE I NEED YOU TO GET AN FORREST!" She yelled to the back.

"I have one condition." I said as I looked at her.

"What would that be Sammy?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"You got to go out with me tonight." I said as a blonde boy emerged with a huge box.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She replied.

"I don't know what you want with a tent this late in the year." The boy said as he rang up my order.

"Sam is a little warm blooded." Bella said as she looked up at me.

"You're Sam. Lucky bastard." Mike mumbled. I paid for the tent and then Bella looked at the clock.

"Look at that its six." She said before she hopped on the counter. "She you tomorrow Mike." She said before jumping off the counter.

"Wait don't you want to order some pizza or something?" He asked.

"Can't I got a hot date." She said as she practically ran out of the door. Me following behind her, tent in tow.

"I guess you were ready to get out of there." I said with a laugh as I put the tent in the back of my truck.

"You were our only customer today." She said as she got in my truck.

"Well, I think I am going to make your day better." I said as I started the car.

"You already did." She said as she smiled at me. I never met a person whose smile made me melt like hers did.

"I hope you don't mind leaving town for a bit tonight." I said as I got on the highway.

"There is only so much you can do in Forks." She said with a laugh.

"Good we are on the same page. Now get the directions out of the glove box." I said as I looked at her.

"What the hell is Beasties?" She asked as she looked at the directions.

"You will see soon enough." I said as I looked at her. "Just tell me when I get to my exit."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile. "Next exit." She said as she looked out the window. "I have never heard of Winter Grove before." She said as I turned off the highway.

"Well, don't hate me if you don't like this place. I got the ideal from Kim." I said as I pulled up to Beasties Country Bar. "She thought I could meet chicks here." I said with a laugh as we got out of the car. There was a sign staring us in the face that read: Line Dancing Night!

"Sam I have never been line dancing before." She said as she looked at me.

"Neither have I. That's what great this will be our memory to make." I said as I took her hand.

"You don't get it I don't dance." She said.

"It's line dancing I am sure we can figure it out." I said as I practically drug her with me.

"You so owe me for this." She said with a laugh as we walked in.

"Oh no you are going to take me shopping." I said trying to act upset.

"Nope worse, you might just have to come to a quilting circle with me." She said with a smile. "Now go get us some drinks."

"Why can't you?" I asked her.

"I don't have a fake ID. Chief's daughter, remember." She said with a smile.

"I will be back." I said before heading to the bar. It was no time at all I was sitting at a table with Bella just talking.

"So you quilt?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my mother used it as a mommy daughter bonding thing." She answered before she took a drink of the beer I got her.

"That's nice." I said as I looked at her.

"Go ahead and say it." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's nice … if you were ninety." She replied.

"Well, that could be why you don't want to dance." I said as I looked at her. "After all you might break a hip."

"You think you are so funny." She said as she looked at me.

"Babe I know I am funny." I said as I followed her out to the dance floor. She picked up on the concept of line dancing quicker than I did. Putting her sweet Bella charm into it as she sang along with the music screaming "Ha-ooh-hoo, aw play somethin' country!" Along with the Brooks & Dunn song. I couldn't help but smile at her. She might have seemed crazy, but she was my Bella.

"You're all sweaty." Bella said as we went to sit down again. "It's kinda hot." She whispered to me.

"You are such a dork." I said as I looked at her.

"You know you love it." She squealed.

"I can honestly say you have me falling in love with you." I said as I looked at her.

"FOOTLOOSE!" She yelled as she took my hand and drug me back to the dance floor as the new version of Footloose played. It was amazing watching Bella be Bella. She seemed so perfect.

"Okay come on lets head out of here." I said to her when the song ended.

"Where to Cowboy?" She asked as she climbed into my truck.

"I was thinking my place." I said as I started the car.

"Sounds perfect." She said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

I can honestly say I haven't been this happy in a long time, like living in Phoenix a long time. Edward never made me feel as whole and at home as Sam does. Now I know that's because I was meant to be with Sam all along. "Bells, I really could cook dinner. I am not Charlie." Sam said as he stood next to me.

"You made breakfast. It's my turn to treat you." I said as I smiled at him. "But, I get to pick the radio channel." I said as I walked over to his radio and turned it to the local classic rock channel.

"Let me guess you think you were born in the wrong decade?" He asked me.

"Hell yeah, I so was meant to be a teenager in the seventies." I said as I looked at him.

"Nope, you were meant to be here right now with me." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You are such a sap." I said with a laugh.

"But, you kinda like it?" He asked.

"No I kind of love it." I said with a smile.

"Good." He said as he kissed my head. I was shocked how easy it was to fall in love with him. It was like breathing. "This chicken is amazing; I might just have to keep you around." He said with a laugh as we ate dinner at his kitchen table.

"Well, one person from the Swan family has to know how to cook. If not my parents would have starved." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Charlie was pretty helpless before you." He said as he smiled up at me.

"Still is really." I said as I thought about my father.

"He is going to freak. I swear he still thinks you're going to marry Jacob one day." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah well he is just going to have to be disappointed." I said as I smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked me as he placed our dishes in the sink.

"Just cuddle." I said as we sat down on the sofa together. Nothing was more perfect than that moment. It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam

"Hey I borrowed some fishing poles from my dad." Bella said as she walked in my living room fishing poles and duffel bag in tow. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of my sweet Bella. I knew she was unsure about this camping trip, but she was getting it a chance for me. She had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and her flannel shirt opened to reveal a form fitting shirt. She couldn't have looked more perfect.

"Oh really now you told him that you were going camping with me for the whole weekend?" I asked her as I got up walked over to her.

"Well, no I said I was going fishing with a friend." She said with a smile. "He doesn't like it when I am alone with a boy. I think he would have a heart attack if he knew I was going to be sharing a sleeping bag with one." She said as she laughed.

"True." I said as Jared walked in with Paul.

"Wow, Bells are you moving in?" Paul asked with a laugh.

"Shut up Paul." She said as she leaned up against the wall.

"We are going camping you know that." I replied as I looked at him.

"Right, well we will try not to burn down the house when you are gone." Jared said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I don't care." I said as I picked up Bella's stuff. She just smiled and followed me out of the house.

"Okay so I got hot dogs and buns, marshmallows, those pointy poker things." She said as she brought over another bag from her truck. "Fire starter, chocolate, gram crackers." She said as she smiled up at me. "A bag to hang the food in a tree." I watched as she walked from my truck to hers. "My sleeping bag, a pillow." She said as she lifted up the items.

"Bella you didn't have to get all of this." I said with a smile as I looked at her pull a cooler full of ice out of the bed of the beat up red truck.

"I wanted to." She said as she smiled at me.

"Okay, what else do you have?" I asked her.

"Oh you are going to love this." She said as she pulled out an old looking radio. "I have batteries to go with it. Isn't it cool? I just found it out in Charlie's shed." She said with a smile as she handed it to me.

"It is neat." I said as I took it from her.

"The rest is water, pop, bug spray, chips, toilet paper, tooth brush, and if there is anything else I forget." She said with a laugh as I moved the bags.

"I still can't believe that you are getting Bella to go camping." Jake said as he walked up to us. "Dad sent me with bait something about Bella going fish and only taking the poles." He said as he handed her a plastic container.

"Ew! They are alive." She squealed as she passed them to me.

"That's how they are supposed to be Bells." I said with a laugh.

"Oh." She said softly.

"I am giving it an hour before you two turn around and come back." Jake said with a laugh as he walked towards the house.

"Just for that I am waiting at least two hours!" Bella yelled to him as she got in my truck.

"You ready?" I asked her. She just smiled and pulled out the pair of sunglasses she stashed in my glove box.

"Oh yeah." She said as she put the sunglasses on. I just started the car and turned on the radio as I smiled at her. Before I knew it we were going down the road windows rolled down, radio blasting just having a good time. "…Listen to the Beatles singing back in the USSR…" She sang along with the radio. "…it's a French kiss, Italian ice, Spanish moss in the moonlight, just another American Saturday night…" As much as I loved that moment when we were free and just us, nothing was better than watching Bella's face as we pulled up to our destination. I looked at the cabin that I had originally built as I gift for Emily, but I never got to bring her here. So, this was going to be mine and Bella's hideaway. "Sam what is this?" She asked as she got out of the truck.

"Well I know that you don't like the outdoors so I brought you here for our camping trip." I explained. "But, I am completely up for setting up the tent in the back if you want."

"Why do men want to do it in a tent so much?" I asked him. "It's a Pretty Little Liars fantasy right. Hide away in the middle of nowhere with Jungle Jane. Hearing your cries of love with the sound of owls in the background." She said as she looked at me.

"I am unplugging you cable when we get back home." I said as I opened the front door for her.

"Sorry it was a marathon last night." She said as she smiled up at me.

"Just don't bring up any of your teen dramas the rest of the trip and you are forgiven." I said as I led her into the cabin.

"Sounds like a plan." She said as she looked around the living room. "Now this is my kind of camping." She said as she fell back on the sofa.

"I am going to unload the truck just keep relaxing." I said as I headed back to the door.

"Oh trust me I will." She said with a big goofy smile. I just chuckled as I went to get all the crap she bought with her. I knew these next three days where going to be perfect because here in the middle of nowhere was our little slice of heaven.

**A/N: let me know what you think. The song was Brad Paisley's American Saturday Night.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

There are moments so perfect that they are truly terrifying. Sitting out here one this old dock with Sam is one of those moments. I know in my head that I shouldn't want to settle down yet. I am young and the real kick is that I just gained my freedom from Edward and my father. But, it just felt so right sitting there. Happiness was so scarce most of my life, but smiles and laughter came so easily as I watched him bait my hook. It was perfect sitting there, not having to talk, just looking out at the lake and listen to the music coming from the battery operated radio I brought along with us. "Is it always going to be like this?" I ask not even realizing the words were coming out of my mouth at first.

I was sure he was going to look at me like I was nuts, but he didn't. No, he just chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "If I have anything to do about it, it will." He pauses for a moment not letting go of his hold on me. Not that it would matter. Even if his hands weren't there, he still had a permanent hold on my heart. "Maybe one day we will be sitting out here and I will look over and whisper softly in your ear just like this: I love you so much, Mrs. Uley."

"Marriage … uh…" My mind was freaking out. The whole reason things didn't work with Edward was because I realized how much I wanted the liberty and freedom of being young and free. I wasn't ready to even think about marriage. But, marriage with Sam didn't seem so bad. I couldn't help, but think about having dinner waiting for him when he got home and how handsome he would look in a tux as I walked down the aisle.

"And I have successfully freaked you out." He mumbled as he pulled away. "I just … I know you don't feel the same way, but I am ready for it all. I want a wife to meet me at the door and someone to always have my back. Someone to have forever, some to have children with. Just a forever. I want a forever." He replied in a jumbled mess of words.

I don't know what overcame me at that moment. I never would have thought that I would say what I did. However, I opened my mouth and said "That does sound nice…how about this if I catch a fish in the next two hours … we drive to Los Vegas and get hitched this weekend." I said as I smiled at him.

"And what if you don't?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"We will figure it out when we get there." I replied softly as I leaned against his shoulder. "For now we just wait."

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sam POV

It was hard to believe how simple this all could be. I was heartbroken for so long after Emily, but Bella she makes me whole. It is like she wiped away that part of my life. And in three hours we could be driving down the interstate on the way to Vegas to get married. The moments ticking by make my heart race. I just wanted to pray that she caught that fish. I never wanted to lose Bella. I needed that forever with her. Five minutes pass and she is looking scared half to death. I just kiss the top of her head. "You know this won't change anything. Fish or no fish I will love you forever." I said softly as I looked at her. She just smiled for a moment at me before she leaned on my chest. The song on the radio changes and then changes again and still nothing. It just felt like something should have happened by then.

"I love this song." She mumbled as the song changed yet again and nothing was happening. "And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first … fearless…And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress … fearless…" She sang along with the radio as she smiled up at him. Then after the song she just smiled up at him. "I love you." She said softly. It was the first time she ever flat out said it. I just smiled so wide she probably thought I had lost my everlasting mind and then just as everything was falling into place the pole began to move.

"You going to reel that in?" I ask as I fight back the excitement that I feel. She just shook her head.

"Nope I am going to pack. How warm do you think it is in Vegas right now?" She asked as she placed the pole in my hand. I just can't think about anything but how much I love her. I just smiled as she ran off back towards the cabin. The next thing I know I am sitting there on the dock alone with the tiniest little fish sitting in his hand. This little fish was the life changing decider… it had to be a Bella thing. But, sure enough I took it back to the cabin and put in the freezer. Mounting it would make everyone understand us better and the guys would get a laugh that a four inch fish was all it took to tie me down. I was just standing in the living room waiting for Bella to come out. To my surprise she came out of the bedroom running, no bags in hand. She jumped into my arms and kissed me … it felt like a scene from a movie not real life. And certainly not like my life. "We're getting married!" She practically squealed as she smiled at me.

"Yeah we are." I replied as our foreheads touched. I wanted to scream it from the roof tops and then do a back flip, but I was holding in my excitement as we just stood there. Then her hand started to trace my collarbone.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered as she looked me in the eyes. "Let's do this." She said before she leaned in and kissed me again. An hour later we were driving away from our camping trip and into the rest of our lives.


End file.
